A Crossover to the Darkside
by Rokudaime56
Summary: Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side.
1. Prolouge

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

"You want us to do what?" the genin of Guy and Kakashi's team ask simultaneously.

Tsunade sighed as she sat behind her desk, a large bottle of saki in her hand. This wasn't going to be easy.

"You want us to enter unknown territory to protect some kid that just has a death wish?" Sakura asked.

"No, well yes, well never mind that. It's an A Rank mission, probably an S Rank. Tell me you aren't afraid of a little challenge?" Tsunade challenged.

Neji and Sasuke growled, while TenTen looked at Tsunade determidly, while Naruto yelled "YATTA!! I'm ready for anything. That's cause i'm going to be HOKAGE!!!" he yelled.

"YOSH!!! Naruto, that's showing your undying flame of youth!!" Lee yelled as well.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped and anime falled except for Gai, who was crying tears of 'youth'.

After regaining her composure, Tsunade sighed. "So do you accept the mission or not?" she asked.

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other, before looking towards their teams and then sighing. "I guess we're up for it." Kakashi said.

"YOSH, I already have a bag packed incase we had a mission." Lee said. Tsunade smiled. "That's quite fine, although there is a condition for the members of Team Seven. That excludes you Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi asked. "Infultration. In other words, your joining the enemy who threatens Harry Potters life, for one to gather information and two maybe stop some of his attempts." Tsunade said.

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked. "In about twelve hours." Tsunade said. The two squads groaned. They had to pack for a whole years worth of clothes. It made them so sad. Well, except for Naruto, who used Kage Bushins to do it, giving Tsunade an idea.

"_Why the hell didn't I ever think of that_." she thought. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." she said, before creating a clone to do her paperwork. "And at last the dreaded paperwork if finished!!" she yelled in triumph.

"Now where's the saki."

* * *

**Okay, I know this is short, but it's a prolouge, it's supposed to be short. Please R&R**


	2. Arrival

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter One:Arrival**

* * *

**12 hours later**

MY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA!" Lee waves, large smile and all.

Sakura cringes and hides behind Sasuke and Naruto. "_Great, I have to spend a whole year with bushy brows, just great"_ Sakura thought, but suddenly she perked up.

Team Seven was going to act as spies. Meaning that she didn't need to be even close to Lee.

**_"Oh YEAH i'm FREE" _**Inner Sakura yelled.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, it's almost time. You have about six minutes before you have to go, so let's get this explained." she said.

"First of all, if you three are going to pose as Missing Nin-" the Hokage began, before she was interrupted.

"Wow, wow, wow!!" Naruto said, well yelled. "Missing-Nin!! You just said that we had to spy on him." Naruto whined.

"And you'll be pretending to be Missing-Nin while your doing that!" Tsunade yelled back.

"Oh come on Tsunade-Obaa-chan-" Naruto didn't even finish his sentence before Tsunades fist collided with his skull, sending Naruto Uzumaki through all four flours of the Hokage Tower.

"Damn boy." Tsunade said, holding her fist up. "Any more objections?" she asked, in which she got no's. She instantly lightened up, as every anime style fell.

"Okay, back to the mission." Tsunade said. "Team Seven will be pretending to work for Voldemort, while Team Guy and Kakashi head up to the school to protect it." she said, smiling as she sat down on her desk, a bottle of sake in her hands.

Suddenly a kunai flew threw the air and busted the sake bottle. Tsunade suddenly got a demented look on her face as everyone backed up. "**_Who did that_**." she said darkly.

"That's what you get for punching me through the floor." Naruto said, as he stood in the doorway.

"Na-_ru-**to!!!" **_Tsunade growled, before leaping forward to punch Naruto again, but this time Naruto was actually thinking and Tsunade smashed a clone. "haha Tsunade-Obaaa-chan-" Naruto laughed, before he was cut off by Tsunades fist, sending him flying through the window all the way to the hot springs, to where his screams could be heard along with another pervert.

"Now, back to buisiness." Tsunades said, popping her knuckles. "Now, I have to port keys, one is this." Tsunade said, bringing out an empty Sake bottle. "This one will take you to Hogwarts and this one......" she said, before bringing out a small metal box. "Will take you to Voldemort." she said.

"Tsunade." came a tired voice. Naruto stepped in the room and Sasuke sighed and looked down. "Dobe." he muttered. "teme." Naruto muttered back.

"Ah, Naruto, good to see you made it back." Tsunade said, and at this comment Naruto started grumbling.

'Now like I was saying. Team seven will need some clothe changes so here.'" Tsunade said, bringing out three boxes with labels of, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Opening the boxes, a large puff of smoke filled the room. As the smoke cleared, the group gasped.

Sauske stepped out first. His shorts were still the same as are his sandals but everything else is different. His shirt is a deep blue, almost black with the Uchiha symbol on both of his shoulders, no collar, pullover and slightly more snug. To add to the effect he was also wearing a mask not unlike Kakashi's and a cape the same color of his shirt, along with his newly slashed headband across his forehead. Along with a dark grey cape. He nodded approvingly at his clothes.

Sakura was next. Her regular outfit hadn't changed at all but she was wearing a mask that covered the lower half of her face only, her hair pulled back into a ponytail and her hite-ate across her forehead. Her cape is a light shade of lavender. "i like, good taste Lady Tsunade." she said. Tsunade shrugged. "I try."

Naruto came last and his clothing came as a shock to the teams. Gone were the horrid orange colors he used to wear and his hair, no longer held up by his hite-ate relaxed out of its usual stick-up position. Everything he wears now is black. His shirt is black, his pants are black, his cape is black and the mask he is wearing (is also black but everyone's is) is also the same as Kakashi and Sasuke's. His hite-ate now acted as a belt. "It's black." was all Naruto said.

"Whats wrong with black?" Sauske asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I personally picked those clothes for you." Kakashi said.

Naruto gave him a glare saying _'when we're out of this i'm goin to kill you.'._

Kakashi grinned sheepishly behind his mask.

Tsunade silenced them with a wave of her hand. "Now, before I forget. Here." she said, handing Team Seven their Hite-ate. They where missing nin ones. "just for the cover." Tsunade said, and the group nodded.

"oops, time for to go." Tsunade said, as the Bottle of Sake began to glow. Everyone grabbed onto it and dissapered. leaving Tsunade in her office with the largest bottle of sake anyone has ever seen. "I love this job." she said.

* * *

The group landed roughly, a bit dizzily if I might add.

Getting up, the group finnaly figured out their surroundings. They were in a hall full of students, who began talking to themselves.

Realising that their cover would be blown the 'leaf' ninja moved into acton.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood up, only to have a kunai at their throats. Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke, Lee behind Sakura, and Neji behind Naruto.

"Give up you three." Kakashi said threatningly. "To a group of genin and two jonin?" Naruto scoffed.

"I think not." Sasuke said.

The three 'missing nin' teleport away from their captors and reappear by the Gryffindor table, plenty of people shrieked at the sudden move and Hermione whispered under her breath, "Impossible, you're not supposed to be able to apparate inside Hogwart's grounds." Just then team 7 noticed Harry, how could they not? He had the scar and everything, more importantly, he was what the enemy was after. Why not put on a bit of a show _and_ get away at the same time? So they made a direct bee line for him.

Naruto and Sasuke where the first to make Harry. Students screamed as Naruto picked Harry up with one arm, with Sasuke crouched, a katana at the ready. Sakura appeared behind Naruto and began crossing seals.

"Your ours now, Potter." she said.

"Harry no!!!" Hermione cried out, although she knew no spell that could stop these strange people.

It was then that Neji and Lee made their appearance. Neji kicked Naruto away, effectivly getting Naruto to drop Harry. While Lee and Sasuke enetered a firece taijutsu battle.

Naruto activated a bit of the foxes chakra so he could stand up to Neji on even terms. His clawed hands giving Neji several wounds.

Sakura and TenTen were also battling it out, while Guy and Kakashi were protecting the student's.

Naruto gave Neji his final move._ "Blade of Blood!!"_(yeah, yeah, I know, Inuyasha, so kill me.)

Neji yelled in pain as he hit the floor.

"Konoha Senpu" Lee yelled, as he kicked Sasuke into the wall. "Sasuke!!" Sakura called, kicking TenTen away and running towards Sasuke.

Sasuke got up, as Neji moved up, once and for all. He used his chakra to use "Gentle Fist: Air Strike" against Sasuke and Sakura, though they appeared to not be hurt.

It was then that Naruto jumped between Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of the teams.

Sakura pulled out the old, tattered box, Sasuke places his hand on it.

Naruto glares at everyone as his eyes flicker from sky blue to blood red. "Another time then," he places a hand on the box and they disappear.

Neji sighed, before falling to one knee. It didn't take him long to regain his strength though.

Kakashi walked up to Dumbledore. "We are here, Dumbledore-sama." he said.

"And I am glad you are. Now, back to the feast." he told the students.

Not long after, Lee was sorted into Gryffindor, TenTen into Hufflepuff, and Neji into Ravenclaw.

The school year had begun.

And so did the most difficult mission of the year.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. R&R.**


	3. Recovery and Classes

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Recovery and Classes**

* * *

Voldemort was busy blasting the letter he had received from Tsunade into oblivion when three people literally dropped from nowhere right at his feet. They grumbled a little and stood up, seeing him they stopped muttering and bowed in unison. "Lord Voldemort." they all said, again, in unison.

Now we all know that Voldemort isn't the type who likes people playing jokes on him so instead of being civil and asking them quite politely who they were before blasting them into oblivion as well as the letter (because that's simply about as civil as an evil adult in a baby's form could possibly get), he called on Pettigrew to take care of them. "Peter, whoever these people are make sure you dispose of them. I am not in a good mood."

Peter twittered nervously, "Yes master." and raised his wand to do his bidding like the loyal rat he is.

However a split second later Peter is no longer holding his wand and is pinned against the wall by strange knife-looking things. Maybe Voldemort would reconsider these people. "State your names and business for being here." he said rudely.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"We have come to serve you." and they bowed again.

"I thought your leader wasn't going to send anyone."

"She wasn't. We're what you would call missing nin, we betrayed our village to accomplish our own goals and were forced to leave because of it." Sakura explains.

"We heard of the rejected mission and decided to take it. We want our revenge on Konoha." Sasuke states.

"The only thing we ask is to get a chance to spill out fellow ninja's blood." Naruto says, his voice radiating with blood lust. Sakura and Sasuke almost shuddered. They had to wonder sometimes how hyper Naruto could be so scary.

If Voldemort had eyebrows he would've raised them, as it is, he can barely raise his baby head to look around him. "Those are your only conditions?"

Team 7 nods their heads.

"Then you are welcome here. Peter, go prepare rooms for our guests."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

It had been several days now since the 'attack' by Team Seven, and everything was back to normal. Neji's wounds had healed up.....and then he was mauled again........by fan girls.

Neji, Lee, TenTen, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards their next class. Which just so happened to be Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Walking into the class, Neji and Lee found themselves intrested in the way the class was decorated.

"Alright, alright sit down!!" called a gruff voice. Every student at the moment then sat down and shut up.

"Good, good." said the voice, as it appeared Alastor Moody had decided to begin class.

After writing his name down on the board, and something about unforgivable curses and az-taban. "It's Azkaban, the wizarding prison." Hermione whispered to Neji.

The class continued with Moody schooling and demonstrating the unforgivable curses. The last one was a bit cruel though.

"_Avada Kedavra!!_" he growled, and killed the water spider that he was using to demonstrate. "The killing curse, the worst of them all." he said.

Neji and TenTen exchanged a glance. One hit and someone was dead. That was pretty lethal. And dangerous.

About twenty minutes after that, class ended, with the group heading over to the worst class ever: Divination.

"We have Divination next." Ron says, making a face.

Hermione smiles, "Well you three have fun!" and takes off to her Arithmancy class.

"What's Divination?" Lee asks.

"You're supposed to learn how to tell the future." Harry replies.

Lee gets excited, "Really?" _I would be able to see if Sakura becomes my girlfriend eventually._

Ron snorts, "Yeah, key word, _supposed_ to. We didn't learn anything in her classes last year."

"Oh..." Lee says, suddenly depressed.

"It's okay mate, our teacher is just a big fraud." Ron says, giving him a friendly pat on the back. "Oh Harry, who do we have Divination with anyway?"

Harry consults his schedule. "Ravenclaw, so I suppose we'll be seeing your blind friend huh Lee?" he said, nodding towards Neji.

Lee thinks for a second, "Blind? I don't-oh, you mean Neji? He's not blind."

Ron starts, "But his eyes, I saw them! He didn't have any pupils..."

Lee sighs as they ascend the trap door. "He is part of the strongest clan in Konoha, the Hyuuga Clan, which possess the bloodline limit, the Byakugan, or the All Seeing Eye." Lee explained.

Ron nodded, although he still didn't get it. Walking into the class, they found a five seated table and sat together, saving Neji from the horrid fan girls.

The teacher comes out from her shadowy corner. "Good afternoon students." the bell rings and many people look amazed even though they had seem all of this last year. "For those of you who do not know me I am Professor Trelawney, your Divination teacher."

Ron snorts but quickly turns it into a cough. The professor continues as if she didn't hear anything. "Please turn to page 281 of _The Oracle_ to help guide you through reading your crystal ball."

For the next 15 minutes Harry, Ron, Lee, TenTen and Neji all stared blankly at the crystal ball; then Ron finally gave up. "What's the point of this junk anyway? None of it's real." he whispers.

Harry yawns and nods in agreement.

Neji agrees too. "Even if it _was_ real, why would I want to see my future anyway? Whatever happens, happens. It is the inescapable fact of life. To know what is going to happen would make life boring. There is only one thing we all share in common and that is-"

Lee groans loudly, making everyone in the room look at him. "Neji I thought we were past all this. After Naruto-"

"Naruto is miles away doing who-knows-what with his team mates. Look at where his logic got him. He, Sasuke and even Sakura are rouge ninja! They betrayed our village!" Neji states loudly and viciously in a very Neji-ish way.

TenTen sighed, glared at Lee, then 'pretended' to comfort Neji.

Lee blinks, immediately realizing his mistake. He had almost blown team 7's cover for them. Good thing Neji was there to stop him... although he _did_ kind of start it... After a second Lee realizes that he is supposed to be saying something or else people will start looking at them weird, he sighs. "True, Naruto used to be someone to look up to despite his age and rank."

Professor Trelawney approaches their table slowly. "Is there something bothering you boys?"

They look around to see everyone starring at them curiously. Neji 'calms' himself. "No professor."

She nods, "We still have 30 minutes left. Let's see you boy attempt to See something."

Once again all four boys and one girl stare into the crystal ball, trying to strain their eyes to See something they knew impossible to see. After 30 seconds Lee sighs. "Neji, can't you do something to make this dumb thing work?" he asked.

Neji shrugged. "Why are you asking me?" he asked.

"I don't know, can't you use your Byakugan or something to get this stupid thing to work. It's so _boring_ just having to stare at it." Lee complained.

Neji raises his eyebrows a fraction of an inch. "Isn't it 'unyouthful' or something to be so pessimistic?"

Lee crosses his arms. "This _class_ is not youthful and I am merely asking for assistance."

"But Lee, didn't you and Guy-sensei say that you can make everything youthful?" TenTen asked.

Lee didn't answer. "Please hurry Neji." he said.

"Okay, okay, let me try." he said, activating his byakugan.

the only visible thing that changed was that the veins by Neji's eyes became pronounced but his vision had become something of a dangerous weapon.

"Well?" Lee asks, excited.

Neji frowns, "This thing holds a great amount of chakra, or it's a barrier. It's hard to distinguish."

Lee blinks. Hard to distinguish? With Neji's eyes?

"Perhaps if the barrier could be breached..." Neji extends his hands to a few centimeters away from the crystal, releasing a steady flow of chakra. After a few moments he mutters something about 'the wrong layer' and moves his hands slightly.

By now the whole class is watching, finding their own attempts at crystal-gazing futile. About a minute later he says, "Found it." and releases and pulse of chakra from his hands, shattering the supposed barrier.

Suddenly, mist escapes from the crystal, filling the entire room. Neji holds the seal of the ram and concentrates, still searching. A picture flashes in front of everyone's eyes, a young Neji stands smiling at an even younger girl with short blue hair and the same, pale eyes as he. Neji's frown deepens, "Wrong layer." he performs a few more hand seals and a scene begins to unfold in front of everyone.

It starts out black and then three teenagers fade into appearance. One begins to speak.

_"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."_

A sharp intake of breath could be heard from Lee when the teenagers become recognizable.

_"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_"Sakura, Haruno Sakura."_

_"We have come to serve you." _they bow in unison to some unseen person.

_"I thought your leader wasn't going to send anyone."_ the mysterious person states.

Harry gasps, the voice sounded eerily familiar.

_"She wasn'.t We're what you would call missing nin, we betrayed our village to accomplish our own goals and were forced to leave because of it." _Sakura explains.

"Sakura-chan." Lee says sadly.

_"We heard of the rejected mission and decided to take it. We want our revenge on Konoha."_ Sasuke states.

_"The only thing we ask is to get a chance to spill out fellow ninja's blood."_ Naruto says, his voice radiating blood lust. Many of the students, including the shinobi shuddered at the pure intensity of it.

_"Those are your only conditions?" _the voice asks.

Team 7 nods their heads affirmatively.

_"Then you are welcome here." _The voice says. Harry's scar seared with pain._ "Peter, go prepare rooms for our guests."_

His scar burned more fervently.

_"Yes my lord." _a new voice said.

It gave off a nasty throb. "Ah!" Harry cried out, unable to stand it any longer.

Neji's concentration broke, the picture disappeared and the mist receded back into the crystal, light returned to the room.

"Harry! Are you alright mate?" Ron asks worried Harry is down on one knee, holding his forehead. For the longest time no one speaks, no one moves... then the bell rings, scaring most people out of their trance.

Neji picks up the crystal ball, "Do you mind if I borrow this professor? Headmaster Dumbledore and our senseis should probably see this."

Professor Trelawney smiles slightly. "Of course, how could I refuse to a boy who can See the past? It hasn't happened in centuries!"

Neji bows slightly, "Domo arigato professor." he leaves with Lee close behind him.

Things were getting _very_ intresting.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Please R&R.**


	4. TriWizard Champions, Mission Decreed!

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Tri-Wizard Champions, Mission Decreed!!**

* * *

Kakashi, Guy and Dumbledore stood in the Headmasters Office, lost in thought.

"The only rejected mission I've heard of recently was a request by someone who signed his paper, Lord Voldemort." Guy states to the two.

"Yes, it was from someone named Peter Pettigrew stating that his Master needed ninjas for something." Kakashi said.

Neji and Lee look at their sensei in 'surprise'. "Then that means..."

"Things do not bode well for us." Dumbledore says quietly. "Especially with those....what did you call them?? Missing-Ninja." Dumbledore said.

Kakashi stands up and excuses himself quickly.

Dumbledore looks confused, "Is Kakashi okay?"

The three remaining ninja look at the spot Kakashi disappeared from with sympathetic expressions. "Well, they were his genin team." Guy explains, "Just as Neji, Tenten and Lee are my team. You become emotionally attached easily, it probably came as a hard blow to him. Please excuse us Dumbledore-sama, we must go after him." Guy bows respectfully and leaves the room hurriedly, being someone's rival for so long, well... you got better at reading them. Something about Kakashi's abrupt departure rang too true to be just for show.

-----

Kakashi walks into an empty classroom and sits in a seat. He had heard about what his students were being asked to do and he knew what he's just seen was merely a show for Lord Voldamawhosies, he banged his head on a desk. He couldn't even remember the enemy's name! Spending almost a whole year away from familiar things was bound to change a person, and his students were spending it with the enemy. So many things could go wrong! Kakashi's mind kept wandering to how confident his students sounded and looked for that matter. Naruto's killer intent was enough to make anyone's mind go numb. Everything will be fine. I'm just over-reacting is all, Kakashi decided he needed a distraction so he pulled out his book and walked out of the classroom, acting as though nothing bad had ever happened and that nothing ever would.

If things ever turned out of hand, to were Team 7 turned against their mission and became Missing-nin, it was his duty as their sensei to stop them, either peacefully or by force.

Sometimes people need a dose of fantasy to keep them going in reality...

-----

"Your first mission is to affirm Harry Potter makes it into the tournament. Bring back the names of the three others as well as some background information on them while you're at it.

"Sheesh, what a Baka. He's so obsessed about this potter kid that it's creepy. Always in his little chair thinking about potter this, potter that. Just one more Orochimaru, a.k.a: Pedophile." Naruto muttered.

"Hn, good one dobe." Sasuke praised.

"Thanks teme." Naruto replied.

"Will you hurry up!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Voldemort.

"Hai Leader-sama." three shinobi say as they disappear into the night.

-----

"If everyone would please gather outside according to house." Dumbledore says cheerfully.

Half and hour later a carriage pulled by several large, winged horses became visible in the sky. When it landed a headmistress of 7 ft. something stepped out and greeted Dumbledore like an old friend.

"Now that's real friendly." Ron told to an excited Hermione.

After another 15 minutes a ship arose from the lake and a headmaster came out and greeted Dumbledore as well. Something about him made the shinobi make sure their guard was up. He didn't seem too friendly.

Dumbledore smiles at everyone. "Students, let us all go inside and wait. I understand there is an entrance to be made."

-----

"Those must be the headmasters." Sakura says.

"I wonder how powerful they are." Sasuke said to himself.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, if I am to kill my brother I must be stronger." came Sasuke's simple reply.

"Now, now boys. Let's hurry up inside." Sakura urged.

"Yeah, but where are the students?" Naruto asks.

"Probably in the carriage and ship dobe." Sasuke says.

"Would you stop calling me dobe Sasuke-teme??" Naruto exclaims.

"Shhhh!" Sakura says, "Look, there are the students."

They watch as they file in. "Quick, before the doors close, we'll pretend we're students transferring. They'll never know." Sasuke says. They disappear at lightning speed and calmly walk over the threshold to the castle while the doors close with a foreboding clang.

"Who are you?" a boy asks patronizingly.

Sasuke gripped the kunai hidden in his robes while Naruto's eyes turned blood red for a quick moment.

"Transfer students." Sakura says with a perfect accent. "Don't worry, we belong here."

Sasuke's grip on his kunai lessened and Naruto's eyes turned to normal.

Everyone nods and accepts her explanation without question. Soon the all-girls school makes their entrance followed closely by the all-boys school. As soon as they went, the three shinobi disappear into the castle to search for a good hiding place until the names are drawn.

-----

Kakashi, Guy, Lee, Neji and Tenten all enter the trophy room before the champion's names are called, ready to greet the heroes of their schools. Unbeknownst to them however, three other shinobi stand in a dark, musty corner, chakras hidden and an invisibility jutsu cast.

Outside the room in the great hall Dumbledore shouted, "Victor Krum!" loud cheering erupted as a boy stood and walked into the small room. "Fleur Delacour!" a very pretty girl walked into the room. "Cedric Diggory!" a boy from Hufflepuff walks in. "Very good, very good! Congratulations to the-" Dumbledore kept talking as the hidden team 7 exchanges invisible glances. Harry's name bad not been called.

However, a few minutes later everything in the hall goes completely silent then Dumbledore could be heard saying, "Harry Potter? ... Harry Potter!" Seconds later Harry walks into the room and team 7 relaxes. He had been called after all.

"Vat is eet? 'Ave they sent a message for us?" Fleur asks politely.

Harry gulps and turns away, obviously feeling sick. Then the teachers practically burst into the room and begin yelling pointless questions at him.

20 minutes later, team 7 had all their desired information and were about to leave when Fleur imposes a question on Dumbledore. "If you do not mind my asking professor, vere are your transfer students?"

Dumbledore blinks, "Transfer students?"

Victor nods, "Yes, we saw them in the castle ven we came in. The said there vere transfer students." he rolls his r's with his accent.

Kakashi picks his head up from his book. "What did they look like?"

Fleur thinks for a second, "Vell, they vere all vering cloaks and masks... and ze girl 'oo talked 'ad pink hair."

"Oh shit." Sakura cursed.

The shinobi exchange glances. Guy looks at student and asks, "Neji?"

Neji complies by activating his Byakugan. Just about then, team 7 decided they should try leaving without Neji spotting them.

It didn't work.

A second later they were compelled to drop their illusions to conserve their chakra in case of a fight. The only downside to this is that they are now visible.

Of course they're also still strong and fast, what do you think they've been doing with their extra time, lazing around in Voldemort's layer? Training obviously. So they sprinted from wall to wall, avoiding attacks from their fellow shinobi and using the celing to their full advantage when Snape attempted to block the door.

"Fool." Sasuke growled, before launching a spinning kick into the potion masters ribs, a rather loud and sickening crunch could be heard.

Bursting into the Great Hall from the side door, students screamed once more as they saw their assailants.

Lee and Neji swerved into the way of the three, with Lee jumping up and spinning with a cry of "Konoha Senpu" only for Naruto to grab the weighted leg and send a palm thrust into Lee's stomach, sending him crashing into the wall.

Neji sent a chakra filled palm thrust at the last Uchiha, only for Sasuke to swerve to his left at the last minute, grab Neji by the arm, and slam the Hyuuga to the ground.

Sakura quickly ran past the two, before Naruto and Sasuke took after her.

They had almost made it out of the Great Hall when the door sealed itself shut, or rather, Dumbledore had shut them with magic.

"_Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu_" Sasuke breathed out a large ball of flame, intending to turn the staff into ash.

But before Dumbledore could do anything, Neji appeared, spinning around in an increasing speed, a ball of chakra surrounding him to negate the flames. And the minute the flames dissipated, Guy and Kakashi zoomed in to strike.

Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his scarred Sharingan eye, only to have Sasuke smirk as he activated his bloodline and rush at his old mentor.

Guy, Neji, and Lee surrounded Naruto, who looked at them all with a goofy look. Crossing his fingers for his signature jutsu, red chakra poured out of the boys body. A gargling roar was released from the rogue-ninja as he charged the first person he saw.........Guy.

Naruto threw a punch at Guy, which was blocked. But the rogue-ninja threw an uppercut, before flexibly sliding out of Lee's hold, to give him a kick to the ribs and cut Neji up with his razor sharp claws, before back flipping towards the edge of the hall, where Sasuke and Sakura had been forced back.

Students stood up from their seats and moved hurriedly behind the staff table, making team 7 assume this was a new safety regulation. New because someone bumped into a red-haired girl, making her fall. She tried to stand back up but her robes caught on the table and she became hopelessly tangled. She tugged on her robes but couldn't seem to get free.

Sasuke, being the ever opportunistic, criminal mastermind of team7, saw a chance to escape and he took it. He rushed forward, fooling everyone into believing he was going to attack. a second later they were sorely proven wrong when Sasuke slashed away the excess material of the fallen girl's robe and hauled her to her feel, holding a kunai by her cheek .

Teachers and shinobi stopped in their tracks, students muttered amongst themselves and three red-haired boys were being restrained by their peers. The girl attempted to struggle out of Sasuke's grasp but his hold was far too firm to break, he had confiscated her wand so she couldn't cast any spells. "You will let us leave your school unharmed." Sasuke states rather than demands, Sharingan clearly visible.

"And if we refuse?" McGonagall inquires.

Naruto steps forward, revealing his own kunai as he goes. "Then the girl dies." he says simply.

Kakashi and Guy look at each other, unsure if they really mean it. The girl after all, is unimportant to both missions. It had seemed as if she had stopped struggling and tears were beginning to form.

"I'll give you five seconds to open these doors." Sakura threatens. "Five... four... three... two... one."

Nothing happens for another second, making everyone believe it was simply a bluff. Poor Sasuke was stuck, trying o decide whether or not to kill the girl. Naruto quickly solved the problem for him as he pushes Sasuke's arm down slightly and runs his own kunai along the girls cheek, slowly.

She screams.

You know the term slow and painful? Yeah, you should get the picture. One of the red-hair boys calls out to her, "Ginny! Professors please! My sister!"

Naruto runs his tongue along the kunai blade, licking off the blood in a sadistic sort of way. Tenten looks as if she may be sick. Naruto smirks, "Not half-bad at all."

Most look confused at his statement but the shinobi look repulsed. "He's referring to the taste of her blood." Neji states disbelievingly. The students (and a few teachers) no longer look confused, instead, their expressions are ones of horror.

Naruto holds up his kunai again, "Unfortunately for you my patience hardly lasts as long as Sakura's. I'll give you... two seconds"

In less than one second however, glances are exchanged between teachers and Dumbledore allows the giant hall doors to open.

"Hopefully we shall meet again." Naruto said. " So I may rip out and drink the blood of your hearts." blood lust echoing from his voice and his eyes turning demon red.

Then a flash, team 7 disappear... along with Ginny.

"They most certainly did not pick that up from me." Kakashi says bitterly.

* * *

**There you go. The next chapter. love it, hate R&R**

**Rokudaime56**


	5. Sasuke vs Neji, Bloodline Battle

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Four: Returns! Sasuke vs. Neji, Bloodline Battle!!**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, I cannot believe you couldn't think of an alternative to killing the girl." Naruto teases Sasuke as they sit by the campfire while waiting for Sakura and Ginny to come back. They had gone off because Ginny was in dire need of using a bush if ya catch my drift.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke comments, tossing another log onto the fire, the product of his anger: the fact that he knew Naruto was right when he said that. His mind had gone blank, prohibiting all power of thought in that one instant. In that one instant, he had become weak. If he ever expected to defeat his brother, weakness was not to be allowed.

"Sasuke would've thought of something Naruto." Sakura patronizes him as she and Ginny walk back into the clearing. Sakura's hearing was really good so she had been listening to the whole conversation while Ginny was left ignorant.

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan... by the way, what are we going to do with her?" he motions to Ginny.

Ginny shoots him a glare but no one notices, or rather, they just all choose to ignore it.

"We'll let them stew for another day or so then just send her back." Sasuke says, not looking up.

Sakura nods, "Sounds good, in the mean time we don't want that wound becoming infected now do we? It would be too much trouble to have her complaining about it before we can get rid of her." she faces Ginny. "Don't move, I'm going to heal your cheek." Sakura performs some hand seals and a faint blue-green tint appears around her hand. She places her hand over Ginny's cheek, Ginny flinches but a second later the cut is gone. Ginny touches her cheek hesitantly, surprised to see that it actually is healed.

After a few hours of nothing but silence Ginny asks the question that's been eating at her for a while. "Why'd you take me?"

The three shinobi look over to her slowly, an unconscious scare tactic. Sakura responds, "We needed to escape alive obviously. You were just an easy target."

Ginny nods and those were the last words spoken for the rest of the night and the next day.

* * *

"The Ministry has sent out search parties for her." Dumbledore says soothingly, trying to calm a hysterical Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley took another tissue. "What am I supposed to do?!" she wails.  
"Ginny, oh Ginny, where on earth did they take you??" she blows noisily into the tissue.

It is the night after the chaos of the choosing of the champions and Ginny was nowhere to be found. The Weasley family was left feeling gloomy. So tonight fo r dinner, the Great Hall was missing three Weasleys and one Harry Potter. Harry was gone for a different reason however.

Fed up with the glares he was receiving from the school in general he decided to leave and take a walk to clear his mind. Harry reasoned he would be in Dumbledore's office wihth the Weasley family if Ron didn't royally hate him for making it into the tournament. He sat by the lake and thought hark. Why did these things always happen to him?

Harry looked up to see a small dark figure slowly approaching the castle. He stood up, wondering if he should call out to the person. At this time of night Harry couldn't see well enough to distinguish friend from foe.

The person stumbled a little and looked up at the castle. Harry heard a girl's voice waft across the clearing. "-walk back 10 miles. Why do Hogwarts grounds have to be so bloody huge? It's taken me half a day to get back..." she coughed. "On top of which I haven't had anything to eat today except a small fish for breakfast, but I suppose I should be grateful for that much..." she stumbles again.

Harry perks up when he recognizes the voice. It was Ginny, she was coming back alive. He walks over to her quickly and calls her name, "Ginny!"

Ginny turns toward the source of the voice. "Harry?" she asks tentatively.

"Yeah, it's me. You're back here now you'll be fine... you're not hurt are you?" Harry replies hurriedly.

Ginny smiles faintly, "I'm fine, just tired. Harry, I'm so glad you're here I... I-" she stumbles again, tripping this time. With reflexes born of Quidditch however, Harry steps forward quickly and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Ginny?" Harry asks, unsure.

Poor, Ginny; if she'd been awake long enough to realize her long-time crush, Harry, was holding her in his arms she would've blushed. As it was, she had passed out from plain exhaustion.

Harry looks as Ginny, unconscious in his arms. He sighs, everyone was in the Great Hall so no one would see, thankfully. Harry carefully picked up Ginny, bridal style, and began the long walk to Dumbledore's office.

In the outline of the trees, glowing red eyes could be seen watching the scene.

* * *

Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, heading back to meet Sakura and Naruto when a figure in white appeared infront of him.

"Did you honestly think you could get past my sight, Uchiha Sasuke??" asked the figure.

"Neji, wouldn't think that you wouldn't think that you'd be out here." Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"I was patroling to see if Ginny was nearby and I noticed your Chakra signature." Neji explained.

"Ahh, I see. It is not in my mission to destroy you, nor you me. But I am supposed to take on anyone in my path. So, will you move?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you have some explaining to do." Neji said, before entering the starting position for the Gentle Fist.

"Neji, trust me, you don't want to do this." Sasuke said, bringing out a carrying scroll.

"Byakugan!" Neji said, activating his bloodline.

"So be it." Sasuke said, before activating his Sharingan.

"Hmph." was the last thing Neji said before he charged Sasuke, his palm ready for a thrust.

Sasuke jumped backwards onto a nearby tree branch, throwing three kunai knives at Neji in the process, which stuck themselves into the tree he landed on.

Sasuke jumped down, delivered a swift downward kick, which was blocked by Neji, and then whilst doing that, threw a punch to Neji's face which was also blocked.

"_Kaiten_!" cried Neji, as his rotation ball of Chakra became visible as he spun around quickly. Knocking Sasuke away.

"Get out of the way!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a kunai linked with an explosion tag at the Hyuuga. Which destroyed the tree he was standing on.

All of a sudden, Sasuke couldn't see his enemy. Looking around and around, to no avail, he could find him.

"Over here." came Neji's calm voice, as he placed a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, before using the Substitution Jutsu to replace himself with a stone.

Taking out his scroll, a Katana appeared in Sasuke's hand.

Jumping up high, Sasuke slashed low at Neji, only to be met by his Kunai.

"Your not getting through."

"We shall see." Sasuke said, before slashing left and right, trying to catch Neji off balance.

It wasn't long before both lost their weapons and Neji took his opportunity.

"_Jyuken_." Neji muttered, as he hit several of Sasuke's chakra points.

Sasuke jumped back, irritated with his opponent.

"It's time to end this." he said, as he gathered chakra into his outstretched hand.

"_Chidori_!" Sasuke screamed, before charging from his tree branch, lightning chakra encasing his hand.

"_Kaiten_!" Neji yelled in panic, spinning to deflect the justu.

Chidori and Kaiten collided and an explosion so large occured, the Professors and Shinobi from the castle looked in awe.

Sasuke stood over Neji, his Sharingan flaring.

"I told you to get out of my way." he whispered, before heading back to Naruto and Sakura.

About twelve minutes later, Kakashi and Ten-Ten arrived.

"Neji....." Ten-Ten whispered.

-----

Three shinobi teleport into an old building. They walk up dusty stairs and enter a room at the end of a small hallway. A small baby-size creature sits on a chair in the middle of the room, they approach it and bow in unison, addressing the small creature as 'Leader-sama'.

"Did Potter make it into the tournament?"

"Hai Leader-sama."

"Tell me about the others."

"Victor Krum is Durmstrangs' champion..."

-----

Harry stands in from of the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. "Uh... lemon drops?" nothing happens.

"Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans?" still nothing.

Harry pauses long enough to shift Ginny slightly so his arm doesn't go numb. "How about... acid pops?"

Ever so slowly the stairs begin to raise and Harry steps on quickly. Luck could only take him so far, he wondered how Ron would react to him.

Not time like the present to discover just that huh?

After a few painstaking seconds Harry steps off the revolving stairs and uses his foot to knock on the door ever so lightly. All commotion inside stops and Harry could hear George's voice come through the thick wood, "Whoever they are I hope they know they're being extremely rude right now."

Harry could imagine everyone silently agreeing with him. He knocked again.

"Can it wait?" Fred's agitated voice was heard this time.

Harry paused, wondering if he should say anything. "Not really," was his reply.

This time Ron's voice came through. "Harry go away. This is personal family business that's got nothing to do with you, Ginny isn't your sister."

Harry sighs, "I'm not here for me or to intrude on your _personal business_, but I really just thought that maybe you and your family would like to see-"

"No we wouldn't like to _see_ anything." Ron sneered from the other side of the door.

Harry was becoming impatient and hearing Mrs. Weasley cry and Mr. Weasley scold his youngest son for being rude wasn't helping any. "Look, will someone open the door please!"

No one responded so Harry turned around angrily and headed off to the Hospital Wing, his footsteps echoing loudly in the abandoned halls. When he got there he barged in so loudly that Madame Pomfry dropped a potion she was taking to one of the students, startled by his actions. "Good grief Mr. Potter! This is the Hospital Wing I hope you know! There is no reason to go barging through doors when - oh." she had just seen Ginny. "Well don't just stand there boy. Here, put her on this bed.

Harry carried Ginny over to the hospital bed obediently and set her down gently. Madame Pomfry began fussing around her. Harry spotted an empty chair, pulled it up by Ginny's bed and sat on it. "Does her family know she's down here?"

Harry shook his head, "I think they're talking to Professor Dumbledore."

Madame Pomfry nodded, I'll send a house-elf to tell them then."

After a few long minutes of more fussing Madame Pomfry finally stopped. "Well I can find nothing seriously wrong with her. She's just exhausted and probably really hungry. Just how exactly she escaped is completely beyond me."

Harry lifted his head a little, "So she'll be okay?"

Madame Pomfry nodded, "Amazing as it may be, she'll be perfectly fine, there's not a scratch on her."

Harry looked back at Ginny's sleeping form, her long read hair framed her face perfectly and was somewhat spread out behind her as well. Her hands were slightly smudged with dirt and her uniform wasn't so clean-looking either; but as Harry watched her take breath after breath with the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he couldn't help but think she looked extremely pretty.

_Then he slapped himself mentally. 'What on earth am I thinking? She's Ron's sister anyway, even if I did like her she'd be strictly off-limits and she probably wouldn't like me back.' Harry sighed. 'And besides, Ron hates me right now.'_

Just then the door opened and a frantic Mrs. Weasley practically flew into the room. She spotted Ginny and made a direct bee line for her daughter and gave her a tight hug even though she was asleep. "Ginny, oh my dear..." and then she burst into tears again.

The rest of the Weasley family walked calmly into the room, no one noticed Harry who quietly got up and left the room, only to run into Dumbledore.

Harry looked up, "Oh sorry sir."

Dumbledore just smiles, "So this is what the big fuss was about at my office. Sorry for not opening the door by the way, I was communicating with an auror who was looking for Ginny. Will she be alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah she's gonna be fine. Madame Pomfry said she didn't have a scratch on her, just fatigue apparently. I was just leaving to let the Weasleys have some time with her..."

Dumbledore chuckles, "I see, well in that case I shan't hold you up. I'll go check in on her too. Good night Harry."

"Good night sir."

Ginny looked at the clock, 1:23 a.m. but gosh was she hungry! She sat up and looked around her, she was in the Hospital Wing, but how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was seeing Harry, tripping and then someone catching her...

It took Ginny a moment to put two and two together but when she did she was glad there was no one around to see her because she was blushing a bright red. Harry was the only one who could've possibly brought her to the castle, and he would've have to carry her to do that. Ginny was just about as happy as a clam.

Her stomach growled and Ginny frowned, she had gone without food for a whole day. Was is simply too much to ask for some now? She sighed and reminded herself that she was lucky to be alive, and better yet, unharmed. Now that she thought about it though, her kidnappers didn't seem all that bad, especially the blonde; despite the fact that he was the one who cut her cheek. He had a sort of... energy that was simply contagious, in fact, Ginny thought it had somewhat rubbed off on her.

She shook her head. What was she thinking? They worked for Voldemort, **The** Dark Lord. No matter what these people were not to be trusted.

Maybe she was just delirious from lack of food... yeah, that had to be it.

* * *

**Well, this chapters finished. Hope you liked it. R&R.**

**Rokudaime56**


	6. New Arrivals and the First Challenge

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Five: New Arrivals and the First Challenge

* * *

**

Tenten was having a field day, classes for formal ballroom dancing started today, in exactly 8 minutes, _and _she had gotten Neji to promise he would dance with her.

She was slightly nervous for some reason, but decided to shrug it off. She was a ninja for Kami sake! She had faced death in the eye numerous times, survived, and killed. A dancing class shouldn't frighten her. Should it? That and she'd be dancing with...Neji.

For some reason it wasn't as hard to do as she thought. She had simply walked up to him this morning, pointed out that dance class started today and told him politely that she was wondering if he would dance with her. Neji simply nodded and said, "I'll see you this evening then." and walked of to his next class, leaving Tenten with a pleased look on her face.

She almost squealed when the doors opened and students were let into a room. The boys were to sit on one side and the girls, the other side. Tenten spotted Neji and Lee sitting somewhat across from her and smiled brightly at them. Lee waved back with a lot of enthusiasm and Neji simply nodded. Tenten didn't mind though, as long as he was actually there, she would kill him if he sent a kage bunshin.

But when it finally came time to dance Tenten was ecstatic to discover the real Neji had come... and now he was dancing with her. What ruined the moment was when Lee came around girl to girl, asking if they would like to dance. It was sad to see her best friend get rejected. Well, up until he asked some blondie who was actually brave enough to go down the 'Roads of Youth' with the Green Beast. Ah well, things were going good. Nothing could change that.

XxXxXxXx

"Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

"... Teme you burnt my sandals!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you had dodged it dobe." Sasuke replied to the fox.

"I didn't know we were trying to murder each other."

Sakura was off to one side, doing training of her own. She was smiling at her handy work. After two punches, the tree she punched shatters into a million pieces, the tree had only been 45 ft. tall. That made her proud. Tsunade had only begun to teach her. (A/N: I'm changing Naruto story-line somewhat so yes, I know Sasuke is supposed to be gone and other pretty little details and such but if I did it that way _my_ story wouldn't work. So yes again, everyone is still a genin as well.)

Sometimes that Pettigrew person would come outside to watch team 7 in awe. And he hadn't even seen _half_ of what they could do.

Sasuke and Naruto called their spar a draw and separated to practice Chidori and Rasengan.

After a few minutes of strenuous training, Peter once again came out and nervously squeaked a message to them. "The D-dark Lord wishes to sp-speak with you."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stop what they're doing and head inside the small musty house. They wondered what kind of assignment they'd be given next...

_'Nani? He's giving us _another_ spy mission? When on earth are we gonna see a little action?' _Naruto bowed respectfully though and said, "Hai Leader-sama." together with his teammates.

Five miles from Voldemort's hideout Naruto lets his frustration out. "That creep is always assigning us spy missions! When are we gonna see some action?"

"Be careful what you wish for." Sakura reprimands him gently, knowing how much Naruto loves a good fight.

"Baka." Sasuke says simply.

"Shut it teme. You know it's true."

"Whatever dobe."

"Why you-"

"Voldemort must really have his heart set on getting Harry-san if he wants us to see if he wins." Sakura said, hoping to steer the boys away from their argument.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke had a thoughtful look on his face. "If he's so determined to make sure Harry makes it to the Triwizzard Trophy first he must have some way of ensuring that. Probably an inside man..."

"Then we have to tell sensei somehow." Sakura says.

"How do we pull that off Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks, frowning.

Everyone thinks for a minute and then Sasuke comes up with a solution and pulls out a scroll and begins to write down everything they found out so far. Sakura and Naruto look over his shoulder curiously and Sasuke says, "We'll find some way to give this to our sensei... after our mission."

They nod and take off again with renewed energy. At least part of their mission wouldn't be boring.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry stepped out of his tent when he hears his name called. To say the very least, he didn't want to go. His legs felt as if they would give out any second and he doubted he could hold his wand still if he needed to aim.

All of this and more team 7 observed from front row seats in the stadium, disguised as Ravenclaw students. The first three champions had made it through with considerable effort and they were three years older than Harry with far more magical experience. Somehow, Harry had managed to end up with the most difficult, protective dragon.

They were just gonna have to say their prayers and cross their fingers because there was a high possibility Harry could die... then their mission would be over, all because of one bloody dragon.

When he took to the skies on that blasted broom of his, Sasuke and Naruto had half the mind to follow his four eyed ass to make sure he wasn't finished off by one damn dragon.

"MR. POTTER HAS SECURED HIS GOLDEN EGG! OUR YOUNGEST CHAMPION HAS COMPLETED HIS TASK THE FASTEST!"

Phew, that was a relief. It had all happened so fast. And from the looks of it, it seemed as if the dragon some how died. Interesting.

In the stands below, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura begin to make their way out. Satisfied now that they knew Harry is alive.

In the stands higher up, Kakashi looked down questioningly at the three Ravenclaw students who had just gotten up to leave. Since the first task was over with there was nothing suspicious in the leaving itself, rather, it was exactly _how_ they were leaving.

It wasn't that they were walking. That in itself was quite normal. In fact, a majority of the human race used walking to carry themselves from point A to point B. No, it wasn't that, it was how they acted. At first glance anyone would say they were somewhat relaxed but very excited after the event, however if you looked closer there were small details, signs.

They were constantly watching the area around them, always on guard. Their lightness of foot kept them from tripping or accidentally stepping on someone's food. To Kakashi, it all screamed shinobi. He raised his forehead protector slightly to reveal his Sharingan for a moment then one word crossed his mind. _Genjutsu._

Kakashi wasn't about to let some unknown force just float away, quite literally, beneath his nose. (Although he was sure he had a fairly good idea of who the trio was.) So when no one was looking, he took the easy way off the stands. He jumped. When he landed he took off to the three fairly small figures in the distance. Hopefully he would be able to get to them before they reached the hospital tent and a certain someone got the brilliant idea of burning it down...

Harry was having a great time. He had defeated a dragon by using some of his prized quidditch techniques, received his egg in the shortest amount of time earning him major points _and_ he and Ron were back to being friends again. All of this had happened within the time span of 20 minutes and he had managed to emerge at the end relatively unscathed. Now _that_ was a major feat.

He and Ron were laughing about a ridiculous joke Ron made and Hermione was beside them, smiling as if she herself had just defeated a dragon. "What do you guys say we go back to get Harry's score?" she suggested happily. Harry and Ron agreed with her and they left the tent together, smiling bright as day. However the scene that greeted them outside instantly replaced their expressions with something akin to unpleasant surprise.

There was Kakashi, chasing after three Ravenclaw students in silent fury, before right before the Golden Trio's eyes the image of the three Ravenclaw students shivered and turned into their unpleasant foes.

"Damn it all to-" Sakura cursed, before the trio paused. Kakashi and Gai had some how managed to get infront of them, disable Sakura's genjutsu, and remain silent the entire time.

"Hello there." Kakashi said in his lazy manner, yet in all ways he was serious.

"We will not let you get in the way of our goal, former sensei." Naruto said, hate in his voice.

"Watch what you say Naruto, you Spring of Youth has gone so black." Gai said in disgust.

"Bah! Shut it you Green Freak and move out of the way." Sasuke said in anger.

"Or what?" Kakashi asked, intent on finding out what threat they were going to use.

"Or else i'll kill you." Naruto said simply, tilting his head to one side. His eyes changed from their normal blue hue to that of a Blood Red. He was letting the demon take control.

Now remember that during this whole exchange, that the Golden Trio watched with intensity, but were slowly backing up.

"Sakura, stay back until the 'opportune' moment." Sasuke said, with a sly wink.

Sakura blushed a bright pink, nodding as she pulled out a scroll.

"Hey dobe, you ready?"

"I should be asking you that teme. We all no that handicap of yours."

"Shut it and move out."Sasuke growled, activating his sharingan and launching himself at Kakashi.

The Jounin didn't even react until Sasuke's fist almost hit his face, but Kakashi blocked it, twisting the 'rogue' ninja's hand. Sasuke growled and twisted his sides to pull a side kick that would land somewhere on Kakashi's collarbone, breaking it in two on contact. This was also caught by Kakashi's hand. It seemed that Kakashi had raised his headband to reveal his own Sharingan to counter Sasuke. The nuke-nin growled, pushing himself away from Kakashi.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fire Ball Jutsu)_" Sasuke screamed, as he blew a giant ball of fire towards Kakashi.

"_Suiton: Sujinhek_i" Kakashi countered, the mist around them condensed into solid water droplets and formed a makeshift water shield. It was little, but it was enough.

This had Hermione perplexed. How were they doing this wandless magic. That, and she'd never heard of it before. This...jutsu.

" _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu_ (Phoenix Fire Jutsu)" numerous mini balls of fire were spat from Sasuke's mouth, aimed towards Kakashi. He of course dodged him, but that left him vulnerable to another of Sasuke's attacks.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu(Dragon Fire Jutsu)" a long torrent of molten hot fire headed towards Kakashi, yet the Jounin was forever on Guard.

"Doton: Doryuuheki(Earth Wall)" Kakashi screamed, and a slab of earth created a wall to protect Kakashi from the dangerous fire blast. However, what Sasuke did not expect, happened. A sound filled the air, like birds chirping or...lightning striking.

"RAIKIRI!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped over the Earth Wall, a ball of pure electric chakra in his hand. The blue hue was...disheartening. Sasuke's eyes widened and he quickly made the seals for the Chidori, but was too slow as Kakashi was upon him in second.

Jumping backwards in a back flip, Sasuke landed feet away from Kakashi on one hand, only to have his 'old' teacher there to kick him in the gut, sending Sasuke rolling in the grass.

Kakashi was still coming whoever, as Raikiri came closer and closer to Sasuke.

It was then that Naruto had made his move. He had been watching the entire thing, along with Gai and Sakura, and was impressed and slightly worried. If Sasuke was captured, there mission would be slightly compromised. "Well, at least we saw some action." Naruto sighed, before he 'poofed' out of existence.

"What!" Gai yelled in surprise, before he turned to all sides, looking for the blonde headed ninja. Where he saw him was not good.

Naruto came up from behind Sasuke, a ball of pure swirling chakra in his hand. Placing a foot on Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto jumped up and headed towards Kakashi with his Rasengan.

What came next really brought the attention of all the students in the area. A loud explosion of lighting and chakra filled the air, and as the Rasengan and Raikiri struggled for control, it was evident that Kakashi would turn out to be the victor. However, what he did not expect was for Naruto to 'poof' out of existence and for another Naruto to come out of the air with a fully charged Rasengan in hand, headed towards Kakashi's back...the Jounin had no chance.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled in pure fury, as he crashed into Kakashi's back, and large explosion that came with a lot of dirt and dust, came to be.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled, heading into the smoke to find his friend. What he saw was a badly injured Kakashi and no Naruto or Sasuke. When he turned around Sakura was gone too. "Blast them and the dampening of the Springtime of Youth." Gai snarled, before picking Kakashi up and headed towards the castle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at this with awe. It was...amazing. "We have got find out more about them." Harry said. "I agree, that was AWESOME!" Ron said, practically jumping in excitement.

Above them, on a nearby cliff, three ninja had watched the entire confrontation.

"Gaara, what do you take of it?" Temari asked her little brother.

"He, ha-ha, ha-hahahahahahaha." Gaara replied. "It shall be, fun."

* * *

**Wow, took me forever to come up with this. Hope you like it. R&R.**


	7. Naruto in Danger

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Six: Kyubi and Shukaku, Naruto in danger!  


* * *

**

"This is not good." Kakashi said from his seat in the Hospital Wing. With him were Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Snape, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and last but not least, Gaara.

"They have infiltrated the school three times. And escaped just as many times. This cannot continue." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"What will we need?" Dumbledore asked.

"At least a guard at every entrance. And a look out on the tower. Having someone on the grounds is not a bad idea too." Gai stated, his mind in deep concentration.

"This shall be done. And the Castle defenses shall be activated during the day and night and the secret passages shut." Dumbledore said, nodding his head towards McGonnagal and Snape, telling them to get ready.

"Good, now all we must do is wait for their next move. And then we'll trap them with our...secret weapon." Kakashi said, looking towards Gaara.

Little did everyone know that Kakashi had received Sakura's scroll somehow during his battle with Sasuke. What it said was disturbing and he knew he'd have to share it with his team...sometime.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry Potter has made it past the first challenge. There are two others next. We must assure he has succeeded in all of them." the small figure of Voldemort told his three associates.

Naruto was in a small rage. "All this pedophile does is speak about 'Harry Potter' this 'Potter' that. You'd think he'd have a little more...i don't know, world domination type attitude." he muttered.

"So, your next mission is to infiltrate Hogwarts," this caught everyone's attention, "And I want you to...hmmmm...do what you do best. Cause mayhem. Unsettle them. Remind them that I am darkness." Voldemort said in his raspy voice.

"Hai, Leader-Sama. It shall be done." the trio said simultaneously.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara stood on the Astronomy Tower, away from everyone else. It seemed it was time for some great feast. To bad the boy wasn't hungry. Not because of just out right not being hungry, but because he felt something. And this something, was wrong.

"Dobe, don't forget. Minimal explosions. Not the big ones...okay, maybe one big one. But outside. Sakura's finished sabotaging the water system and there are guards everywhere." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

"What else is there to do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we could always poison someone." Naruto said quietly.

Both of his team mates blinked, surprised they'd never thought of that.

"Well then dobe, lets go. But I hope you won't blow it this time."

"Teme! Why don't you-" Naruto began, before being cut off.

"Will you two SHUT UP! Now lets go." Sakura sighed.

Naruto blinked, before turning distant. "You two go along. Find out what's happening in there, poison whoever you need to, and lets get out." the kitsune said distantly, before walking off in a different direction.

"Where are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"No where important. I just have to...see something." Naruto said, before he transported himself away from that spot.

"Blonde idiot." Sasuke said, shaking his head.

Both Sasuke and Sakura walked into the Great Hall dressed as two Gryffindor students, easily blending in with everyone.

"What are we going to do, Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking around. She could see Lee and Neji at the entrance to the Hall and Tenten at the edge of the Professors table, speaking with Kakashi and Gai. Sasuke got a sadistic gleam in his eye. "I think I have an idea."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nauto walked through the halls of Hogwarts, under a simple Genjutsu mask of a blonde headed Gryffindor.

As the host walked around the corner, a blast of sand had blown past him. Sand, wait, that couldn't be...

Standing in front of Naruto, host of the Kyubi no Kitsune, was the infamous Sabaku no Gaara, host of Shukaku.

"Hello...Naruto."

"Gaara? Wait, why are you here?" Naruto asked, confused.

The red heads cold green eyes studied the blonde for a moment, before sighing. "I'm here to join this mission. At your Hokage's request..."

"Gaara, I know that, but why are you here! Like right in front of me?" Naruto asked

"Because, Shukaku thought it would be fun..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We set up explosive tags here and here. Once we do that, we can leave and set them off." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded, but scrunched up her face in concentration.

"Wait, what if one of the shinobi spot us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again, then shrugged. "Run like hell. How the hell should I know?" Sasuke asked, making Sakura fall anime style with a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.

Kakashi watched the Great Hall in interest. It's been at least three weeks without any sign of the deadly trio, which was good, but also bad in another sense. What if they had been found out and killed by this Voldemort character? What if...ahhh, there were so many different possibilities of what could happen.

His one eye targeted two Gryffindor students making their way out of the Great Hall. "I wonder what's making them leave in such a hurry. The food is exquisite." Kakashi said to himself, turning to his left to see Gai gulping down wine and meat at the same time. Which was...creepy to say the least.

Suddenly there was a scream and on the right wall of the Great Hall, a dent appeared, and then Gaara came flying through the wall at a speed unseen. He landed on his back before picking himself back up. His sand armor was chipped in several places, and his clothes were a mess. (Yeah, he's practically wearing what he wears in Part II.)

A shadow appeared in the hole in the wall, enveloped in red chakra, dangerously swirling about him.

"Don't tell me-" Kakashi couldn't finish his thoughts, as Naruto growled an inhuman growl, and pounced onto the infamous Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara was quickly on his feet and hand to utilize what little taijutsu skills he had against Naruto, which was difficult.

"Subdue him!" Kakashi ordered, standing to his feet. The students and staff started their safety drill while the shinobi gathered around Gaara who's defenses were being pounded down by the Kyubi possessed Naruto.

Gaara quickly swerved to his left, practically sliding because of the sand, avoiding Naruto's punches and retaliating with a blast of sand. Naruto of course dodged it, but decided to cling to the blast of hardened and chakra absorbed sand, using his claws to spin around the attack, before jumping off the sand, spinning with his hands to his chest and his legs outstretched, perfectly dodging the incoming sand bullets Gaara was flinging towards him. In retaliation, Naruto landed not but three feet from Gaara, and produced a bone shattering punch to the host with a hard punch to the face. Although instead of bone, Gaara's sand armor chipped, and he was knocked away from the battle as he rolled roughly onto the floor.

That was when the shinobi decided to jump Naruto at once, which was a good idea. Until a good twelve Naruto's appeared from no where. "You will not...defy the Dark Lord any longer!" Naruto hissed in his demonic voice, one tail of pure demonic chakra enveloping his body.

"Quickly! Detain him." Kakashi ordered.

Lee and Gai were the first to reach Naruto, and thus, the first to witness his power. "**Konoha Senpu!**(Leaf Whirlwind)" Lee cried, kicking Naruto just below the armpit. What the Taijutsu master did not expect was for Naruto to clamp down on his leg with his arm, grab him with the other hand, and throw the younger Green Beast into an attacking Gai.

Naruto had to wince in pain, as it seemed as if Neji and Tenten decided that they wanted a piece of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto growled, as two more of him were created as Tenten and Neji charged.

Tenten released two scrolls of hers, releasing several hundred Kunai, shuriken, and other ninja weapons at Naruto. One of the clones poofed out of existence as the weapons collided into it. The other clone simply twisted it's hips to dodge the incoming projectiles, while throwing shuriken in return.

The clones throwing of projectiles was cut short of Neji's Jyuken. Devastating. Tsk tsk.

However, what Neji failed miserably to detect was Naruto come up from beneath him, grab the Hyuga by his shoulders, slam his chin down onto Naruto's rising knee, then ravage him in punches and clawing, before launching a roundhouse kick onto the surprised Hyuga, sending him flying across the room, and destroying on of Ravenclaw's tables.

Next was Tenten, who in the Kyubi's host opinion, was a troublesome little fly that needed to be swat down. Naruto began in a slow walk, before the walk turned into a fierce run. Okay, it was more like he was hoping place to place on all fours, but it was running.

Tenten, in her weapons frenzy, began to panic as she was beginning to run out of weapons, what she didn't notice was a clone Naruto come from behind her and land an overhead kick down to her skull, sending her flying straight down to the ground from where she jumped, however he wasn't finished with her. The real Naruto happened to launch a spinning kick towards the falling Tenten, then grabbing onto her leg by her ankle, slammed her to the ground twice, before spinning and sending her unconscious, brutally beat body, flying into the charging Lee and Gai.

As Naruto turned around in a huff, he felt a kunai pierce his lung, and turned around to find the one eyed sharingan eye glare of Hatake Kakashi.

As Naruto looked from his teacher, to the wound that was just beginning to bleed, he began to chuckle. "You know Sensei, i've been reading up on my jutsu and i've been wondering. Would you like to feel the tips of my claws?" he asked in a blood hungry voice, before a chilling laugh came from the missing nin's lips. That Naruto then poofed in a thing of smoke and Kakashi cursed, and turned around just in time for the real Naruto to roar: "**Fūton: Renkūdan!**"

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as three condensed air bullets headed towards him. "**Suiton: Teppōdama!**" three water bullets escaped Kakashi's mouth to counter the air bullets, but the Jounin quickly followed up on it with:

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu**"

"**Raiton: Raikyū no Jutsu**"

"**Katon: Dai Endan no Jutsu**"

"Holy shit..." Neji whispered in awe, the amount of hand seals Kakashi went through was incredible. He truly was Sharingan Kakashi.

The trio of Elemental fury headed onto Naruto, but something they had not expected just so happened to happen. "**Doton: Doryūheki**" Naruto screamed, placing his hands onto the ground as a large thick earth wall practically sprouted from the ground to protect Naruto, but the combined might of the water dragon, the fire bullet, and the lightning ball caused it to collapse, with Naruto behind it.

When the smoke cleared it showed Naruto panting heavily, the Nine Tailed Fox's influence gone from it's host. This resolved Naruto to leave, before he heard a sound that put fear rolling down his skin. Out from the dust and smoke, lightning could be seen, and a thousand birds chirped.

"Fuck-" Naruto didn't have a chance to finish before having to jump around constantly dodging Kakashi's signature jutsu, **Raikiri**.

Landing on his left hand, Naruto pushed up to dodge a thrust from the deadly ball of lightning, only to be givin a spin kick from Kakashi, sending the missing nin rolling across the floor with Naruto recovering just in time to avoid another Raikiri thrust to the chest, backing away from his teacher.

Kakashi rose from where he had crashed into the ground, his **Raikiri **still chirping in his hand. "You've gotten stronger Naruto, but it's time to bring you in." he said in a level tone.

"Do you honestly think that you can stop us, Hatake? We will get Potter, we shall have our revenge, and your blood shall be the sweetest of all." Naruto's demonic voice countered.

All of a sudden the red chakra returned, forming a perfect **Rasengan **in the shinobi's hands.

Kakashi's eyes widened before narrowing in quiet anger. "As you wish." he said quietly, before bursting forward at top speed, his **Raikiri **scraping the ground it touched.

The Kyubi host released a low growl, before bursting forward, **Rasengan **raised.

From the sight of the students and the shinobi, the inevitable occurred. The two got closer and closer, and closer, before they both screamed out in conjunction:

**"RAIKIRI!"**

**"RASENGAN!"**

* * *

**Well there you go, hope you all liked it. If you would be so kind, could tell me what else you'd like to see in the story? R&R**


	8. Interrogation and Operations

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Interrogation and Operation: Kitsune Retrieval  


* * *

**

"What the hell Kakashi?" Neji growled in anger from his medical bed.

In the aftermath of the battle in the Great Hall, everyone except for Gai, Kakashi, Temari, and Kankuro were really hurt. Although, it seemed as if Team 7's sabatouging work actually did it's job, as the explosives that they planted went off soon after the battle. That, and it also seemed that the Castle food stores and water systems were poisoned, and all the magical suites of armor were destroyed. All in all, a lot of damage.

The scarecrow did his creepy eye smile, nonchalantly bringing his favorite book of smut from his pocket.

"I'll tell you later. Once we...interrogate Naruto." Kakashi said in his lazy voice.

"Your dampening of the Springs of Youth is disheartening." Lee said, scratching his bandadged arm, which was broken by Naruto.

"Yeah, what Lee said, sorta. I mean, we got our asses kicked. From the _dead last_ of our class. How the fuck did that happen?" Tenten asked, shaking her head.

Kakashi sighed. This was getting out of hand. Naruto has been tapping more and more into the Kyubi's chakra. This wasn't exactly a good thing. Nor a bad thing. It did help Team 7 keep their cover. But it was getting out of hand.

"Kakashi," Gaara said, walking into the Medical Wing, fully healed "Naruto is finally talking."

Kakashi narrowed his one eye, nodded towards Gaara, before turning to everyone else. "I'll explain later." was all he said before leaving.

"Damn cyclops." Tenten muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Gaara walked through the bustling halls of Hogwarts, receiving stares on the way to the Room of Requirements.

In all reality, Naruto was probably more of a handful to fight than Sasuke would have been, but then again Sasuke did not have the most powerful demon in existence giving him an edge.

Upon entering the Room of Requirements, Kakashi and Gaara quickly closed the door and looked towards their 'captive'.

There Naruto was, in the middle of the room lying strapped down to a black table, with nothing but boredom edged on his face.

"Why am I trapped in this shit hole of a 'prison'?" he asked in anger.

Kakashi, who had been begun to read his smut, looked up with sympathy.

"Well, this is your punishment for kicking all of our asses. Let's just say that." he said, doing his creepy eye smile.

"What the fuck you damn cyclops! I should-" Naruto didn't finish as Gaara gave him a look that immediately shut him up.

"Information. _Now_." he ordered, his eyes turning to the four stars in a square pattern with a diamond shaped pupil. Shukaku's eyes.

Naruto sighed. "There really isn't much to know, besides Voldemort being a pedophile."

Kakashi and Gaara face dropped because of this, before quickly shrugging it off.

"Anything else?"

"Well...he has an inside man?"

"Who?"

"His name is...wait, do you have any Ramen?"

"Damnit Naruto!"

"Oh, right. His name is..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke sat down in their makeshift camp outside of Hogwarts within the Forbidden Forest, Sakura was sitting next to the fire the Uchiha had created.

"That baka just had to go off starting trouble. Now he's gotten his stupid ass captured." Sakura cursed.

"Although I must say, the dobe did put off an impressive show. He definetly pulled off the mission. For once." Sasuke smirked.

"I don't give a fuck. Now I'm going to have to think of a plan to rescue his stupid ass." Sakura huffed, her mind racing.

Sasuke blinked, before shaking his head.

"Don't you worry about rescuing him. I can do that all on my own."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed. It's happening in the morning. Just be ready."

"Of course, Sauske-kun."

"Tomorrow I shall launch, Operation: Kitsune Retrieval

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Gaara left the Room of Requirements quietly, with Naruto's demands for Ramen filling the air.

"You'd think he'd get enought of that stuff." Gaara shook his head quietly at his friends idiocy.

"Ahh, he'll get over it quickly. I gave him a sedative to shut him up." Kakashi said, laughing.

"Nice."

The duo continued their way to the Hospital Ward, Kakashi had some explaining to do to his subordinates. And it would not be easy...

Unbeknown by the two shinobi, a certain curious trio just so happened to see them leave the RoR.

"Well then Mione, now you can get your answers."

* * *

**Yes, yes I know it's short as hell, but this is just a connecting chapter. Next one should have explaining and what not. Hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter. **


	9. Operation: Kitsune Retrieval Commences

**Summary**: _Squad Seven gets a new mission. Probably their most dangerous one yet. Protect Harry Potter. Well, it just so seems that they'll be doing some undercover work. And by doing undercover work, they just might need to crossover into the Dark Side._

**Authors Note**: _This is set before Shippuden, and Sauske's still on Team Seven. Think of it after the first movie._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Troublesome Trios and Operation: Kitsune Retrieval Commences  


* * *

**

Naruto was laying down on the table he was supposed to be strapped to. So many different things were happening.

"Heh, just to think i'm supposed to be the dead last. Ha! I kicked all their asses." he laughed shaking his head.

With that, he let his mind wander back to him and Gaara's battle. It was short, but it was...different from last time.

_XxXxXFlashback BeginsXxXxX_

_The red heads cold green eyes studied the blonde for a moment, before sighing. "I'm here to join this mission. At your Hokage's request..."_

_"Gaara, I know that, but why are you here! Like right in front of me?" Naruto asked_

_"Because, Shukaku thought it would be fun..."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes seconds after the words left the Suna Shinobi's mouth._

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"  
_

_"Suna Bunshin no Jutsu"_

_Two clones of Gaara and of Naruto appeared in poof of smoke and sand. _

_They attacked. In about two seconds all the clones were destroyed, which surprised both shinobi as they had put adequate chakra into all of them. That didn't matter as Naruto jumped up, bringing a strong roundhouse kick to Gaara's head, only to have that Absolute Defense of sand catch it and throw the Kyubi host into a suite of armor._

_This sand was, as Shikamaru would say, Troublesome._

_Quickly getting up, Naruto threw kunai and shuriken at his opponent which of course was caught by Gaara's sand, but what the sand shinobi didn't expect was for the weapons to explode right infront of his face._

_"He transformed his clones into weapons and then used Daibakuretsu Kage Bushins!" Gaara cursed as he was blown into the wall behind him, his sand cushioning the blow, but not by much. A dent was left in the wall._

_"That was a good attack, though I doubt you'll be able to do it again." the Suna Shinobi cursed. _

_Reaching out with his left hand, Gaara sent a long wave of sand at his opponent, which Naruto dodged by quickly moving to the side, and at some point pulled a kunai out and slashed at the attacking sand. That didn't stop Gaara, he sent Sand Spikes headed towards Naruto, which impaled him, only for Naruto to poof out of existence._

_"__Kage Bunshin_!_" Gaara realized, before moving to his right to avoid a kick from Naruto. Using his sand as a giant hand, he quickly grabbed Naruto's left arm, picked the blonde up, and slammed him into the ground._

_Suddenly the sand hand exploded as Naruto destroyed his Kage Bunshin. _

_Gaara didn't realize that Naruto was right beside him until his Ultimate Defense came up to defend an attack._

_"Damn." Gaara cursed, his attention on calculating his defense and not his attacker. When the scream, "**RASENGAN**"_

_With that one attack, Gaara was sent flying through the wall and the rest was history._

_XxXxXFlashback EndsXxXxX_

As Naruto reminisced, he remembered something remotely strange. He could have sworn that he felt Shukaku's chakra with Gaara, yet he did not transform. Interesting. But then his mind traveled to his most recent discussion with Kakashi.

Geez, this mission was really putting some strain on his Sensei. Naruto can only hope it doesn't last.

_XxXxXFlashback BeginsXxXxX_

_"It's Mad-Eye Moody. Well, really he's this dude named...ugh...I don't remember, but he's some dudes son. The guy who's here for the Ministry. Barty Couch...no...Crouch...or whatever. Even still, yeah, it's his son. He's rigged the tournament somehow, to get Potter to play." Naruto informed._

_Kakashi regarded him slowly. The Jounin had become increasingly suspicious of the wizened man, and what his student informed him only confirmed his suspicious activity. _

_"I see. Naruto?" he asked, his voice suddenly becoming guarded and conscious. _

_"Yes, Kaka-Sensei?" Naruto asked, puzzled._

_"I've been noticing, that in every confrontation your in, you use the Kyubi's chakra. I-" Kakashi continued.  
_

_"It's okay, Kaka-Sensei, Obaa-chan said I could. Although the old hag forbade me into going into the first tail." Naruto interrupted, resulting to Kakashi plummeting face first to the ground. He always knew Naruto was disrespectful, but gosh. It still surprised him. _

_"And Sasuke and Sakura, do they suspect?" the Jounin asked._

_"Well, Sasuke is suspecting something, while Sakura is to busy being...you know, Sakura." Naruto said, flashing his almighty fox grin._

_Kakashi did his creepy eye smile thing, before Gaara stepped up. "Well, your team should be preparing for a rescue operation, so I will expect for you to 'disappear'." Gaara said, "Then, when next we meet, we shall go all out." _

_Naruto narrowed his eyes at the challenge. "Of course, but get ready to get your ass handed to you."_

_Gaara's eyes narrowed and his lips formed a small grin. Eager for the rematch. "Remember," he said, as his gourd began pushing out sand, surrounding him. "I Am," he said, his eyes turning into the eyes of his demon, Shukaku. "Sabaku no Gaara."_

_XxXxXFlashback EndsXxXxX_

Ahh, good times. Good times. Naruto sighed. He was wondering what was taking Sasuke so damn long to come get him. Geez, you'd think the teme would hurry up all ready.

It was then that the door began to creek and then open. Tilting his head, Naruto wondered who it could be. _"Sasuke?"_ he thought.

Then the door closed, revealing no one had come in or out. "That's...creepy...but then again...this school is kinda weird." Naruto said to himself, shaking his head.

Then, right before the blondes eyes, three kids, students no doubt, appeared before his bright cerulean blue eyes.

"Well, that's, ughhh, weird." Naruto said to himself. It was when he looked over the trio, that he noticed his target was among them. _"Harry Potter."_ Naruto thought, shaking his head.

The girl of the group spoke up first. "What's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." came the reply.

"Why have you been attacking the school?"

"Because it was my mission."

"Who are you working for?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Where did you come from?"

"I cannot say."

"Why are you here?"

Naruto looked Harry straight in the eyes and said, "For Potter of course. Well, I got captured and what not, but what the hell. It doesn't matter."

Next thing the Shinobi knew, Harry was infront of him with his wand in his face.

"Tell your master to stop hunting me. Tell him to stop or else!"

Was this dude serious. "Or else what? Your going to kill me? Take your best shot, though you don't have the look of a killer."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Well, i'm sorry to say this, but my rescue team is here." Naruto said, simply relaxing his body as the wall behind him exploded in sudden flame. And in the reckage stood the one and only, last Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey Teme! What took so long?"

"Shut up, dobe, I met some...resistance in the lower levels."

"Who?"

"Just Kankuro."

"Oh...haha...how badly did you kick his ass?"

"Pretty bad."

"Well, that's good. Considering how he likes to dress up in his sisters make up."

With that said, Naruto and Sasuke shared a laugh. Good times...

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then at the Trio that was backing up to the door. Sighing, Sasuke grabbed a kunai and cut Naruto free, then he turned towards the Trio. "If you would please open the door..." he began, and they instantly opened it, fearing for their lives.

"Come on, dobe." Sasuke ordered, before sprinting out the door into the hall.

"Watch it, teme! Why didn't we just leave the way you came?"

"Because Lee, Neji, Kakashi, and Gaara are coming that way."

Naruto nodded. They busted through a crowd of students, when Kakashi and Gaara rounded the hallway behind them.

"Shit!" the last Uchiha cursed, before he and Naruto dodged kunai and sand shuriken from their enemies.

"We have to at least get on the grounds!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know." replied Sasuke.

"There!" Naruto yelled, pointing at two large glass windows.

"Perfect." Sasuke said, activating his Sharingan.

Lee and Neji appeared in front of the windows in an attempt to stop the two. But they were two slow as the two 'missing' nin passed by them, and as Naruto and Sasuke neared the windows, they were both tackled from behind by Neji and Lee.

The four burst from the windows, falling from the seventh floor to the ground. In that time, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Sasuke started a dangerous aerial taijutsu battle.

It wasn't until Naruto created four Kage Bunshin's to slam Lee to the ground faster and for Sasuke to use an improvised Shi Shi Rendan on Neji, for them to land. And as they landed, They had to dodge a blast of sand from Gaara. "You won't, escape." Gaara said, as Kakashi landed next to him.

Sasuke was wondering where the hell Sakura was. This was part of the plan, sorta. Everything was right except for the fact that she wasn't waiting down here for them.

"Damnit." Sasuke cursed, before he and Naruto turned to Kakashi and Gaara, while silently hoping Sakura would come soon...

* * *

**Well damn! That was pretty awesome if I must say so. Haha. Tell me how you liked it and please review. They help with the confidence and writing so much. **


End file.
